K.Y.O.T.O/Especial de Navidad
241px Resumen El Capitulo consta de Varias Mini-Historias El Rene de Plomo Había una vez veinticinco rene's de plomo, hermanos todos, ya que los habían fundido en la misma vieja cuchara(la novia de Bieber x3) Roberta: :O, Miren! Son renecitos de plomo!! Y la nina se puso tan contenta con su regalo de navidad que los puso en fila sobre la mesa para poder jugar con ellos. Pero pronto cayo en cuenta que a uno de ellos le faltaba una pata, pues habia sido el ultimo en elaborarse y habia faltado plomo para fabricarse. Una tarde, El rene de plomo vio a una Katy Perry de papel, inmediatamente se enamoro de ella ya que penso que solo tenia un pie, pero no se daba cuenta que lo hacia porque su profesion era ser bailarina Pero el pececito negro lo habia visto todo, asi que salio repentinamente de la caja de cigarros(Roberta fumaba) Pececito: Te ordeno que dejes de ver a Katy Perry!!! Rene hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada y siguio contemplando a Katy Perry en silencio, mientras pececito se escondia nuevamente en la caja de cigarros, Katy Perry solo seguia inmovil ahi(como gran tarada que es). Al dia siguiente pececito estaba muy furioso y empujo a rene por la ventana Pececito: Toma eso!! Rene cayo sobre su unica pata. Stalin y Roberta bajaron a buscar al juguete de la nina, pero al ser este de color verde cual pasto que lo rodeaba, esa tarea se les hacia imposible, por lo que decidieron rendirse, ya que iba a llover Rene: Mala suerte la mia! Entonces cuando hubose calmado la lluvia, pasaron 2 ninos(King y Saur) que al ver al juguete con una sola pata decidieron aprovecharse de el (hello). Asi que lo llevaron rapidamente al lago mas cercano y construyeron un barco de papel, tal como la abuela les enseño. E hicieron subir al rene de una sola pata, una vez dentro del crucero blanco, lo lanzaron al rio y se despidieron de el mientras reian. Rene: Malditos hijos de la gran...Mala suerte la mia!! El renecito de plomo navego por ese extraño rio por ma de 1 semana, enfrentandose a peces y prostitutas millones de peligros. Pero una noche, mientras dormia placidamente en su barco de papel que a pesar de estar 1 semana en el agua no se destruyo,(la magia de la navidad) un pez muy malintencionado y gloton, penso que era alimento y se lo trago entero El renecito de plomo una vez dentro, se encontro a pinocho y gepetto, pero esa es otra historiaaa(?) se dijo para si mismo Rene: Mala suerte la mia!!! No paso mucho tiempo para que un humilde hombre pescara al pez que habia deborado al rene de plomo, como le hacia mucha falta un par de monedas, vendio los peces al mercado, y regreso a su casa a estar a solas con su mujer. Una señora que pasaba por ahi, porque era una naca, una loser, oseaaaaa(?) compro el pez y se lo llevo como regalo a su amigo Stalin(que se juntaba con losers para sacar sus cerebros y venderlos en el mercado negro) quien se lo entrego a la empleada(era un millionario sin escrupulos), esta se llevo una gran sorpresa al abrirlo y descubrir al rene de plomo dentro, aun con vida(?) sin dudarlo un segundo se lo llevo devuelta a la habitacion de Roberta. Renecito se volvio a encontrar con Katy Perry, y se armo de valor para hablarle, asi que se acerco muy lentamente, pero el pececito negro que lo habia visto todo con su GPS, se dirigio corriendo hacia ellos y los empujo, mala suerte la de el, ya que al no tener ojos, empujo a la Katy Perry de papel que cayo dentro de la chimenea y se quemo ahi dentro Rene: Mala suerte la mia!!! Y desde ese dia, Renecito y Pececito aprendieron una gran leccion FIN Los Tres Fantasmas de Scroogetalin Esta historia cuenta sobre un hombre guapo bien parecido y rico, pero muy avaro, era lider de una banda. Pero habia despedido a tres miembros,(ya conocen la historia) Alice: Vamos a practicar para nuestra presentacion por navidad mañana!! Stalin: Claro que no! Solo me importa el dinero! no tengo porque practicar con ustedes! Julie: :O German: Le quiero pedir un favor! es que... King esta muy enfermo y no puede caminar, hay que pagar su operacion! Stalin: Pagar?? Wajajaja!!! NUNCA!!! German: TOT''(se va llorando)'' Julie: Stalin! King esta muy mal! Stalin: No me importa! wajajaja Giovi: Me largo, si quieres unirte, estaremos practicando (Julie, Alice y Giovi se van a practicar) Entonces Stalin se fue a dormir temprano esa noche, quien imaginaria que algo magico le pasaria Stalin: Dinero Dinero Dinero!!!(el ronca asi) (Llega Mandy, exvocalista de la banda) Mandy: Buuu!!! Soy el fantasma de las bandas pasadas!!! Stalin: TOT, no tengo dinero!! Mandy: Mientes!! Stalin: Que quieres de mi? Mandy: Quiero enseñarte algo! Stalin: Ok, pero seran 3 dolares la hora! Mandy: (saca su billetera y viajan magicamente en el tiempo) Stalin: Que es esto?? Mandy: Voy a mostrarte a Kyoto Motel como era antes....En su formacioon...!!!! VISION DEL PASADO 1: Alan: Miren! acabe de componer esta cancion!! Alice: Wow! traere mi guitarra(?) Stalin: Tengo una idea! hagamos una banda! Alice: Estoy de acuerdo Stalin: Nadie nunca nos separara!!! VISION DEL PASADO 1. Stalin: TOT. Es cierto!! asi empezamos, me habia olvidado de muchas cosas Mandy: Ahora, adelantemos un poco mas, su primer concierto.... VISION DEL PASADO 2: King: ewe, yo tocare la bateria..!! Stalin: Ok n_n!!(?) (Kyoto Motel toca una balada) (El publico estalla en aplausos) Alice: Gracias! no lo habriamos hecho sin Mandy la vocalista! y sin King! el baterista! los nuevos miembros de la banda! VISION DEL PASADO 2. Stalin: :O, es cierto! tu eras miembro de la banda, y yo te heche!! x3 Mandy: -w-, no tenias que recordarmelo! pero veamos otra, la primera pelea de la banda, y su separacion VISION DEL PASADO 3: Alan: Pues me aburri! -w- Stalin: Quedas fuera de la banda! VISION DEL PASADO 3. Mandy: Ahora yo me tengo que ir!(?) Stalin: ewO, Adios bruja!(?) (Llega Alan obeso) Alan: wajajajaja, soy el fantasma de las navidades presentes!! Stalin: ewe, hola alan! subiste de peso!! xD Alan: .__. Stalin: ya vamonos!! (Alan y Stalin salen volando y van al estadio xat) Stalin: ewe, que hacemos aqui?? Alan: I have to show you something! Stalin: :O En el estadio: Julie: Quien opina que Stalin se volvio muy pesado?? Alice: yo, -w-, me da asco! Giovi: Ha cambiado mucho!! TOT Julie: Pues yo opino que se vaya de la banda! pondremos a Saur de lider Alice: pero seguire siendo vicelider??(d) Giovi: ewO, si! Alice: *O* Julie: Stalin no nos dio dinero para el pavo de la cena de esta noche TwT Giovi: Y que comeremos?? Alice: Una paloma que caze por ahi!! Giovi y Julie: TOT Fuera del estadio: Stalin: :O, no sabia que pensaban eso de mi!! Alan: Ahora veamos estoo!! (Alan y Stalin salen volando y van a casa Kyoto) Stalin: :O, y que haremos aqui?? Alan: ya veras... En casa Kyoto: Saur: (se acerca a la cama donde esta King) TwT, te prometo que no estaras enfermo por siempre, luchare contra viento y marea para que te recuperes King: Y que dijo Stalin?? Saur: Dijo que no iba a dar el dinero!! TOT King: Maldito TwT!! Saur: King! King: Si?? Saur: Feliz navidad!!(se acerca a king) (escena xxx censurada) King: Feliz navidad tambien! por cierto que comeremos?? Saur: A roberta!! *O* Roberta: NOoooO!!!! TOT Fuera de casa Kyoto: Stalin: :O, mi propia hija!! ALan: ewe, ahora yo me tengo q ir Stalin: Ahora vendra el de las futuras verdad? Alan: si,Adios!(se va) Stalin: Adios bruja!(?) (Llega Curro con una capa negra) Stalin: Vamos! muestrame mi futuro! TOT (Curro y Stalin viajan en el tiempo) Curro: Mira!! Stalin: :O, es casa kyoto! EN casa kyoto 20 anos despues: (Los miembros de Kyoto Motel, de ya avanzada edad estaban reunidos en circulo contemplando un cadaver) Alice: Cuando murio?? Julie: Ayer por la noche! Giovi: Fue una suerte que muriera! -w- Saur: Es cierto! ya era un pesado! Julie: Me dolio mas la muerte de King! Saur: TOT, todo por culpa de Stalin! ojala que se pudra en el infierno!! (Los miembros de kyoto empiezan a robarse todos los tesoros de Stalin) FUera de casa kyoto 20 anos despues: Curro: Ves?? Stalin: :O, nadie me recuerda como un buen lider! TOT Curro: Ahora es tu momento de cambiar!!(Lo empuja a la tumba) Stalin: Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! (Stalin se despierta) Stalin: Que extrano sueno!! Rene: Esta bien senor!? Stalin: :O, Estoy vivo!!! Rene: Asi es senior n_n!! Stalin: OwO, que dia es hoy?? Rene: e.O, es nochebuena senor, solo durmio durante una hora! Stalin: Aun estoy a tiempo!! Rene: No entiendo... Stalin: Rene! anda compra el pavo mas grande que tengan en la tienda!! Rene: Lo que usted diga senor!(se va a la tienda) Stalin: Wujujuju....(va a casa Kyoto en su mustang azul) En casa Kyoto: Saur: (se acerca a la cama donde esta King) TwT, te prometo que no estaras enfermo por siempre, luchare contra viento y marea para que te recuperes King: Y que dijo Stalin?? Saur: Dijo que no iba a dar el dinero!! TOT King: Maldito TwT!! (LLega Stalin) Roberta: Padre!!!! n_n!! King: :O Saur: :O Stalin: ewe, que decian?? KIng: mm...nada!! Stalin: ewe, solo tengo que hacer algo''(saca un cheque)Tenlo! es para curar tu enfermedad!! '''Saur:' :O, Stalin! Sabia que no te olvidarias!! TOT Stalin: ewe, y los invito a la practica y la cena esta noche! Saur: ewe, ya no comeremos a roberta?? Roberta: (d) Stalin: Bueno, vamos roberta! (Stalin y Roberta se van al estadio xat) En el estadio: Julie: Quien opina que Stalin se volvio muy pesado?? Alice: yo, -w-, me da asco! Giovi: Ha cambiado mucho!! TOT Julie: Pues yo opino que... (Llega Stalin) Julie: :O Alice: :O Giovi: :O Stalin: ewe, que decias?? Julie: mmm...nada!! ewe Stalin: Lamento mucho todo lo que hice! pero esta noche me paso algo muy raro, y decidi cambiar Alice: Se te aparecieron tres fantasmas?? :O Stalin: ewO, como lo sabes?? (Llegan Saur y King) Saur: Hola! venimos para la cena Giovi: pero no hay nada para comer, stalin no nos dio un pavo -w- Stalin: En eso te equivocas! (Llega Rene con un pavo de 3 metros) Todos: =O Stalin: A comer! e inviten a nuestros fans!! (Llegan todos los fans de kyoto motel, y se sientan en la mesa todos) Stalin: Me disculpo por todo lo que hice antes! Feliz Navidad!! King: Amieh!!! Giovi: Entonces, aprendiste una valiosa leccion no?? Stalin: si ewe, darles un ultimo sueldo a los miembros que se van para que no molesten en las noches!! A Roberta y a 12005463 mas les gusta esto Alice: Bueno! A Comer!! (Y todos comieron la rica cena de navidad hasta que se hartaron y se fueron a dormir, hasta que se despertaron con hambre y siguieron comiendo) FIN Era Rodolfo el Souffle Esta leyenda legendaria sucedio hace mucho tiempo... Julie: (prepara 9 souffles) Julie: mmm, que relleno usare??? (Suena la musica) Tengo muchos tipos de sabores y colores para elegir Con mis souffles, hago a la gente querer vivir Compre los materiales en la tienda Los prepare con una venda Porque hoy es navidad! Y los Souffles ya listos estan!! Hey Hey!! Julie: (Pone rellenos a todos los Souffles, y sin darse cuenta le puso relleno picante a uno de ellos) Ahora a dormir!! (Julie se va y los Souffles sobran vida) Souffle de Mango: Miren todos! de seguro yo sere el primero en ser comprado! todo el mundo ama el mango! Souffle de Caramelo: Claro que no! yo soy el mas querido por los ninos! y el ideal para la navidad Souffle de Arroz: Nada de eso! yo soy el mas rellenito! Todos me querran a mi! Souffle de Zanahoria: Pues yo no sere muy delicioso, pero la gente sana me comera! y eso me hace feliz Souffle de Cerdo: Pero miren todos! ese Souffle es picante! nadie lo comprara!! Souffle Picante: Me llamo Rodolfo! Souffle de Chocolate: Pues, yo opino que.... (Suena la musica) Hay Souffles de todo tipo Ninguno te causa hipo Estamos hechos para ser comidos esa suerte no la tienen los aburridos Todos quieren cosas dulces O carnes de varias reces Pero nadie nunca querra un souffle que picante esta! HEY!! Souffle de Chocolate: Asi es!! Rodolfo El Souffle Picante: TwT, porfavor no te burles de mi! Se que habra alguien que me comprara! creelo! Souffle de Chicle: Sigue sonando!! JAjajaja!!! Rodolfo el Souffle Picante: TwT, digas lo que digas.... AL dia siguiente: Julie: ewe, todo listo para la venta a los famosos!! (Suena la musica) Me desperte muy temprano hoy A vender mis Souffles yo voy Los famosos listos estan para esta gran navidad Muchos Souffles hoy se venderan! Hey!! Julie: Souffles! Vendo Souffles!!! (Llegan los famosos) Avril Lavigne: Deme un Souffle de chocolate! Pink: Deme un Souffle de Chicle! Miley Cyrus: Deme un Souffle de Mango! Chespirito:'Deme un Souffle de Caramelo! '''Chavez:'Deme un Souffle de Arroz! 'Josh Farro:'Deme un Souffle de Zanahoria! '''Selena Gomez: Deme un Souffle de Cerdo! Lady Gaga:'''Deme un Souffle de Carne! '''Julie: Wow, se vendieron todos!!! Souffle Picante: :( Menos yo!! Julie: :O En la noche: Julie: No te preocupes Rodolfo! SOuffle Picante: :( Julie: OwO, ahi viene la atrasada de Paris Hilton! Paris: Hola, tienes mas Souffles?? Julie: Solo me queda uno! Paris: ewe, damelo! pero no picante ya que me causa alergias! Julie: =O''(Le entrega a Souffle picante)'' ewe, tenlo! es de fresa! como tu! Paris: wiii!!! Rodolfo el Souffle Picante: ;D Y asi fue como el Souffle picante se vendio, y a Paris Hilton hemorroides en el trasero le dio El Saur egoista Esta historia trata sobre Saur y su egoismo Saur tiene el bano mas amplio y limpio de Casa-Kyoto, En el que los otros miembros de la banda les gustaba pasar. Éstos aprovechan que el dueno va de visita a casa de un ogro para disfrutar del cafe, pero a su regreso, Saur construye un muro para impedir que entren en su bano. '' Como consecuencia de ello, el bano queda condenado a un perpetuo invierno y mal olor. '' Sin embargo, un día el gigante se despierta y descubre que la primavera ha vuelto al bano; los otros miembros han encontrado la manera de entrar a través de una brecha en la pared. Ve entonces el error de su decisión anterior, y decide destruir el muro. No obstante, cuando entra a su bano, todos los otros miembros huyen, a excepción de uno (Rene), que está llorando tanto que no percibe la presencia de Saur Éste ayuda a rene a trepar a un árbol al que quiere subir, y rene, agradecido, le besó. Tras ello,Saur anunció:'' '' -Desde ahora, éste es vuestro bano, queridos miembros Y derribó, como se había propuesto, el muro. Los otros miembros, a partir de entonces, juegan y se divierten libremente en el jardín. Desde ese dia, Saur dejo de ser egoista FIN Alice lo quiere todo.. Había una vez una niña que se llamaba Alice. En el día de navidad se pidió más de veinte galanes. Julie: Pero tú comprendes que… mira te voy a decir que Santa tiene trineo, no camion, segundo, no te caben en tu habitación, y, tercero, mira otras niñas… tú piensa en las otros niñas, y no te enfades porque tienes que pedir menos. Alice se enfadó y se fue a su habitación. Llegó la hora de ir al colegio y dijo la profesora: Profesora: Vamos a ver, Alice, dinos cuántos galanes te has pedido. Alice: Veinticinco. La profesora se calló. Cuando terminó todos se fueron y la señorita le dijo a Alice que no tenía que pedir tanto. Ese dia Alice cambió inmediatamente la carta, aunque se pidió quince galanes. Cuando llego Julie, Alice le dijo que había quitado diez cosas de la lista. Julie: ¿Y los vas a compartir con tus amigas? Alice: No, porque son míos y no los quiero compartir. Entonces Julie se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni Belén ni árbol de Navidad. Y fueron a una tienda, pero se habían agotado. Fueron a todas partes, pero nada. Alice mientras iba en el coche vio una estrella y rezó esto: Alice: Ya sé que no rezo mucho, perdón, pero quiero encontrar un Belén y un árbol de Navidad. De pronto, se les paró el coche, se bajaron, y se les apareció un Rene que dijo: Rene: Has sido muy bueno en quitar cosas de la lista así que os daré el Belén y el árbol. Pasaron tres minutos. Rene: Miren en el maletero y veréis. Alice: ¡Eh, muchas gracias! Pero, ¿qué pasa con el coche? Julie:¡Anda, si ya funciona! ¡Se ha encendido solo! Por fin llegó el día tan esperado, el día de navidad. Cuando Alice se levantó y fue a ver los galanes que le habían traído, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Le habían traído los veinticinco galanes de la lista. Enseguida, despertó a Julie y le dijo que quería repartir sus galanes con todas las ninas del barrio. Y asi todas las ninas del barrio tuvieron su galan, Y Alice quedo muy feliz con uno solo: Evan! Todos fueron muy felices. Y colorín, colorado, este cuento acabado. Julie y King Erase una vez, una banda muy pobre, conformada por 6 chicos, los menores: Julie y King, se la pasaban tragando cualesquier comida se les cruzara, y por eso su pobreza, un dia mientas los menores estaban en su cuarto comiendo Stalin: Banda! Ya no tenemos dinero para mantener a Julie y King, habra que hacerlos perder en el bosque Saur: Y como se acerca la navidad, ellos han de querer tragar todos nuestros ahorros Giovi: No podemos permitir semejante eutanasia! Alice: Decidido! Los llevaremos manana por la manana, con la excusa de ir a recoger madera para guitarras Y los cuatro miembros de la banda rieron hasta quedarse dormidos Mientras en la otra habitacion, ambos miembros habian escuchado todo Julie: Tengo miedo! TOT King: No te preocupes, la puerta esta abierta, ire a recoger unas cuantas panderetas y las regare por todo el camino manana, asi podremos volver a casa Y King salio cuidadosamente a recoger las panderetas, las metio en sus bolsillos de par en par y cuando hubo recogido suficientes volvio a casa y se durmio junto a Julie Al dia siguiente: Alice: Despertaos ya! que hay que recoger madera para guitarras, Giovi: Les entregare 1 pan a cada uno, no os lo comais hasta el almuerzo Julie y King asintieron con la cabeza, y Julie guardo ambos panes bajo su falda, pues los bolsillos de King estaban ya muy repletos de panderetas Y los miembros de la banda caminaron por las montanas recogiendo madera, mientras King se detenia cada 3 pasos a dejar una pandereta en el piso, cuando el sol hubose puesto sobre sus cabezas(mediodia) EL lider dijo Stalin: Julie y King! Quedaos aqui, mientras yo voy con el resto de la banda a recoger mas madera de guitarras! y no se les ocurra seguirnos Entonces King y Julie se comieron su respectivo pan y se quedaron dormidos hasta que empezaba a oscurecer Julie: Tengo miedo! King: No temas Yulai Julie, esperemos a que salga la luna, ella iluminara nuestro camino Y cuando la luna salio, ellos recorrieron su camino siguiendo el trayecto de las panderetas dejadas por king ese mismo dia, caminaron por horas hasta que distinguieron su casa y fueron corriendo hacia su puerta Alice: Creimos que os habiais perdido, entren rapido que parece que va a llover. Una vez que ambos subieran a su cuarto, los miembros de la banda se reunieron otra vez Giovi: No entiendo como esque han logrado salirse con la suya! Stalin: Manana repetiremos lo mismo Mientras en la otra habitacion, ambos miembros habian escuchado todo Julie: Tengo miedo! King: No te preocupes, ire a recoger mas panderetas! King intento salir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con candado King: Descuida, ya se me ocurrira algo manana! AL dia siguiente: Saur: Despertaos granujas! que hay que ir al bosque a recoger madera para microfonos(?) Stalin: Tengan esto! y no se les ocurra comerlo hasta que sea mediodia! Entonces salieron a lo mas profundo del bosque, mientras King iba depositando migajas de pan por el camino Stalin: Quedaos aqui a descansar, volveremos en un instante! Asi que los miembros se fueron y dejaron a King y Julie, que se quedaron dormidos y despertaron a la noche Julie: Solo hay que seguir las migajas! Pero cuando intentaron buscar las migajas, no las encontraron, ya que rene se las habia comido '' ''Entonces caminaron y caminaron por 3 dias enteros sin rumbo fijo, alimentandose de hierbas y moras silvestres, hasta que un dia vieron algo que les cambio la vida, era una casa completamente de chocolate, las ventanas de azucar y los pastos de gominola Ambos ninos empezaron a comer hasta hartarse, pero al poco tiempo oyeron una voz Katy Perry:'''California girls, we’re unforgettable, Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top, Sun-kissed skin, so hot will melt your popsicle,Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, quien come de mi casita??? '''Julie y King: El viento, el vientecito, ese lindo ninito!(?) Katy Perry California girls, we’re undeniable,Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock,West coast represent, now put your hands up,Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, a mi no me enganan, pero miren! si son solo unos ninos! pasen pasen! yo les dare de comer Al entrar a la casa descubrieron muchos mas manjares, manzanas dulces, requesones de leche, y muchas delicias mas, cuando se prepararon para comerlas, la bruja Katy Perry agarro la mano de King y lo violo envio al calabozo Julie: buaaaaaa buaaaaaaa Katy Perry: Sex on a beach we get sand in our stilettos,We freak in my jeep, Snoop Doggy dog on the stereo, No lloriquees, mejor anda a alimentar a tu hermano, que cuando este gordo me lo comere!! Asi que Julie trabajo para la bruja durante 4 meses, hasta que King estuvo lo suficientemente gordo, Katy Perry: You could travel the world,But nothing comes close to the golden coast,Once you party with us, you’ll be falling in love,Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Esclava! anda a preparar el horno! Julie: Es que no se como... Katy Perry: -w-, yo te ensenare!!! Entonces Katy Perry se acerco l horno, y como Julie era astuta la empujo y cerro la puerta, asi que Katy Perry se murio quemada Julie: King! King! He matado a la bitch mala bruja!! Entonces King salio de su calabozo usando el hueso de un pollo King: Mirad! La bruja ha sido millonaria! robemos su tesoro que gran falta nos hace Entonces llenaron sus bolsillos con monedas y joyas, y caminaron a su casa con ayuda del gps de la bruja Alice: Mirad! SI son los ninos que se han perdido por casi un ano! Julie: Asi es y tenemos regalos! Entonces vaciaron sus bolsillos y dejaron boquiabiertos a todos los miembros de la banda, asi que desde ese dia no sufrieron mas de pobreza. FIN Los Doce dias de Navidad Giovi: Esto va para ustedes... Cancion: El primer día de Navidad, Santa me trajo: una guitarra firmada por Freddie Mercury El segundo día de Navidad, Santa me trajo: Dos zapatos rockeros y una guitarra firmada por Freddie Mercury El tercer día de Navidad, Santa me trajo: Tres sombreritos, dos zapatos rockeros y una guitarra firmada por Freddie Mercury EL quinto día de Navidad, Santa me trajo: Cuatro discos de oro, tres sombreritos, dos zapatos rockeros y una guitarra firmada por Freddie Mercury El sexto dia día de Navidad, Santa me trajo: Cinco rene's de plomo, cuatro discos de oro, tres sombreritos, dos zapatos rockeros y una guitarra firmada por Freddie Mercury El septimo día de Navidad, Santa me trajo: Seis galanes, cinco rene's de plomo, cuatro discos de oro, tres sombreritos, dos zapatos rockeros y una guitarra firmada por Freddie Mercury El octavo día de Navidad, Santa me trajo: Siete pastelillos, Seis galanes, cinco rene's de plomo, cuatro discos de oro, tres sombreritos, dos zapatos rockeros y una guitarra firmada por Freddie Mercury El noveno dia de Navidad, Santa me trajo Ocho microfonos,Siete pastelillos, Seis galanes, cinco rene's de plomo, cuatro discos de oro, tres sombreritos, dos zapatos rockeros y una guitarra firmada por Freddie Mercury EL decimo dia de Navidad, Santa me trajo: Nueve souffles, Ocho microfonos,Siete pastelillos, Seis galanes, cinco rene's de plomo, cuatro discos de oro, tres sombreritos, dos zapatos rockeros y una guitarra firmada por Freddie Mercury El undecimo dia de Navidad, Santa me trajo: Diez migas de pan, Nueve souffles, Ocho microfonos,Siete pastelillos, Seis galanes, cinco rene's de plomo, cuatro discos de oro, tres sombreritos, dos zapatos rockeros y una guitarra firmada por Freddie Mercury El duodecimo dia de Navidad, Santa me trajo: Un chavez maldito,Diez migas de pan, Nueve souffles, Ocho microfonos,Siete pastelillos, Seis galanes, cinco rene's de plomo, cuatro discos de oro, tres sombreritos, dos zapatos rockeros y una guitarra firmada por Freddie Mercury Giovi: Gracias! El Chavez que se robo la navidad Chavez: Odio la navidad Kesha: No odies, Ama!!!!*O* y drogate! Chavez: Y esos malditos de Kyoto Motel van a hacer una cena de navidad Kesha: Y que planeas hacer?? Chavez: Voy a robar la navidad!!! Kesha: Y como haras eso?? Chavez: Usare alta tecnologia en espermatotelefoaeinomen!!! Kesha: ? Chavez: No entendiste verdad?? Kesha: No! y no me interesa xD (Llega rene) Chavez: Vamos! tu me tienes que ayudar!! (Rene se puso unos cuernos de plastico y salieron volando con la escoba de Kesha, tras Santa Claus, y cada casa que el llenaba de regalos, Chavez los vaciaba) Chavez: Muajajaa, robe todos los regalos!!! Crii Crii Crii Chavez: Kishandra! Donde estas?? Espejito Magico: Se ha ido a la fiesta de Kyoto Motel por navidad, todo el mundo esta ahi! Chavez: Hasta rene??? Espejito Magico: Aja!! Y si me permites yo me tengo q ir!! (El espejito de chavez se va volando) Chavez: De que me sirven todos estos regalos si no tengo una Kesha con quien gastarlos! miren! eso rima! xD (Llega Taylor Momsen con una pistola) Chavez: OwO Taylor: Devuelve todos los regalos! Chavez: Pero miren, si es la pequena TayMom, que haras para detenerme??? Conquistarme con tus ojitos??? Taylor: Nah!! Algo mejor!! (Taylor pinta a Chavez de verde) Chavez: TwT Taylor Momsen: Falta algo!!(le pone una peluca roja y lo lleva a la fiesta de Kyoto Motel) Continuara... Kyoto Motel Celebra la navidad Eran masomenos las 12 de la noche y la gente iba llegando a la casa-kyoto, adornada con muchas luces y un Santa de Plastico que saludaba a los invitados en la puerta Justin Bieber: Bueno, quiero aprovechar este dia para formalizar mi relacion con cuchara! Selena: TwT''(se va a llorar en un rincon)'' Twitter: Pss!!! Alguien te necesita, ve a esta direccion!! Selena: ewO, ok!!! (Selena se fue en su mustang caki) Stalin: Bueno, es un honor para mi, lider de la banda, recibir a todos ustedes en nuestro humilde hogar Britney Spears: Humilde??? Esta casa tiene mas habitaciones que mi mansion! Y nadie las ocupa!! Stalin: ewe, Es lo que crees tu! Aparece Piruru y se la encierra en una habitacion vacia Stalin: Buen chico!! Piruru: Ahora, si me lo permite senior, ire a jugar con mis muñecas Todos: ewO Categoría:K.Y.O.T.O